Pines Rose
by Magical Muffin Ride
Summary: -Set ten years after season one- Working to keep the Mystery Shack running smoothly and their lives even smoother, the twins are very busy. However, the arrival of a past nuisance and more unsavory mysteries threatens to tip them over. Hopefully things turn out just dandy. Unlikely but hopefully.
1. Clink Nink

Future Fanfic. No couples really and short chapters should be expected. Love to my beta and my tumblr is linked in my profile. I will post pics and whatever else there. Reviews greatly enjoyed.

* * *

Besides the occasional 'new attraction' that Dipper brought home every week or so, which usually ended up with a new window and several hushed up complainants, there wasn't much hubbub that ever went on in Gravity Falls. Luckily, most people were hard-pressed to believe that a Sigbin fluttered around loose when it made more sense for the stench to come from rotting garbage that Soos had yet to take out. Even with these mishaps, business still came steady during the harsh summer months, but in the early spring there was little business to be had on the weekends.

Wednesdays were even slower for the Mystery-and-Yarn Shack. Not much to do save for leaning back in the worn armchair on the back porch and knitting some festive hats for Summerween. Cornering the market early was the first step to business success! Another lesson from Mabel's late Grunkle the marketing genius.

The clicking of needles started to worm their way into a light tune that was starting to be foot-tapping worthy. A few bird tweets and maybe the grunting of deer would turn it into something radio-worthy for sure! Mabel put it on her to-do list for tomorrow. Hopefully the feed store had some corn for sale this time.

There was a slam of the front door followed by the normal, heavy boot-steps of her brother. Glancing up from the colorful knots, the woman watched her brother muttering to himself as he expertly maneuvered himself around the room without ever taking his nose from the thick book he was pouring over. Not bothering to welcome him back, Mabel simply smiled as he stomped up to his room in the attic. Most likely, in a few days there would be some new creature to show off. Hopefully one with some fur for making some thread.

True to routine, Dipper disappeared upstairs and the echos of him faded away back to the comfortable needles clinking against each other. Another Wednesday afternoon with no customers, but hopefully business would pick up tomorrow. They weren't hurting for money like they had been after Grunkle Stan left the shack to Soos, but still. No customers started to make the days stretch out, and there was only so much yarn to be used.


	2. Sizzling Weiners

At the bottom is a code for your enjoyment! As in the show, it's just three letters back. Expect one in each chapter for plot hints. Reviews are always welcomed.

* * *

The meaty pop of an exploding hotdog woke Mabel up instantly. Jerking forward from the chair, the needles tumbled to the floor, dragging along the yarn still wrapped around them. Hissing out a near-curse, curse words were nasty things after all, she blinked sleep from her eyes and bent over to gather the mess before her work unraveled into loose strands.

It wasn't the first time she managed to fall asleep without trying on slow days. Neither was it the first time she woke up to something exploding in the kitchen. Setting aside the knitting, the woman stumbled into the adjoining kitchen and smiled at the sight of her twin trying to pick up still sizzling pieces of exploded weiner.

"You know you're not supposed to cook, 'Bro," she stated with a grin as she approached the counter and hip-checked him aside. Grabbing a dish cloth, she started to scoop out the food. Maybe she could leave it for the mice that lived in her closet. Mister Baldy Tush looked like he needed the pick-me-up.

Dipper leaned over to the sink and rinsed his hands. There was the faint shading of unshaved hair on his jaws and deep bags under the eyes. Another late night. Or week from the looks of him.

"Stop being such a mom, Mabel. I told you we need to get a new microwave and dish this fire hazard."

"Don't talk about Old Shocky that way! He's part of this family, and, besides, the fire department didn't get mad at us too much last time!" As if to reassure him, she gave the microwave a firm pat and barely flinched when a stray spark skittered off it.

There was a smile now on Dipper's face. Mission fulfilled for Mabel! Collecting the hot dog pieces, she scooched them over and grabbed some more from the pack. Hot dogs yesterday, hot dogs today, and maybe beanies-a-weenies tomorrow! If she could convinced her brother to take time from 'research' to drive to town. Maybe when tourist season came by they could get some pizza. Or at least some vegetables and fruit to keep away scurvy.

Starting up the microwave, she leaned into her brother's shoulder and flicked his trademarked hat back and freed a few curls of hair.

"So! Find anything in that pile of muck you've been playing in?"

"It's not muck. It's a swamp! And no, I haven't found anything worthwhile," he grumbled before hastily adding, "but I know for sure something is there! Just recently I found some kind of footprints actually, let me show you!"

Dipper was off; almost running to the kitchen table to dig through loose pages of stained and marked papers. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for and he spun around and brandished the paper to her.

It was a drawing of prints for sure. Long and curved with pointed tips. Behind those were two little dots that seemed to barely have sunken into the mud. A picture was attached but the poor lighting had rendered it almost impossible to make out what the subject matter was.

Chewing her lip, Mabel gently took the paper from him and studied it closer. Letting out a sigh, she looked up at Dipper with a gentle smile. "Uh... I think you've found deer tracks, 'Bro."

A beat. Then the exhausted male slunk down into a chair and laid his head on the messy table. The hat managed to stay on heroically. Resisting rolling her eyes, she went over to him and gave his back a firm pat.

"Dipper, you're tired. You need to sleep and eat something. Reverse order of course! Besides, you've been shirking off your chores. Like heck I'm cleaning out the gutters again!"

Instead of another firm pat she instead gave a light smack. There was a chuckle that made his shoulders shake as he sat up and rubbed at his dark eyes.

"Deer tracks. Jeez. This is worst than the time I found that marble and thought it was an eye. Or when that salt turned out to be sugar and we had to put out that stupid demon fire. What a terrible idea that was."

They both laughed as the hot dogs finished heating up uneventfully. Leaving her brother hunched over, Mabel fished the hotdogs out and slapped both of them in a piece of bread. Bit of mustard and mayo, added sugar sprinkles for hers, and viola! Cheap dinner.

Placing the second hotdog in front of Dipper, Mabel went to sink her teeth into hers. As soon as her teeth pierced the 'dog', there was the sound of thudding throughout the house as someone banged on the door. Groaning through the mass of meat by-products and crumbly bread, she shoved down her brother as he started to stand up and made her way to the door while she chewed furiously.

There had been no following knocks after the first one. By the time she opened the front door of the shop, the steps were cleared of anyone. The only thing that gave proof that there was someone there was a cellophane wrapped vase with colorful flowers. Swallowing the last of her dinner, the brunette leaned over and picked up the striped vase. Up close it was obvious that instead of flowers it was intricately cut fruit twisted into roses and daisies. Like something from those Valentine's Day commercials that played constantly. Glancing one last time, Mabel backed up inside and closed the door. Thinking about it, she slid the bolt in place too. There wouldn't be any customers this late anyways.

The cellophane crinkled noisily as she carried the heavy load back to the kitchen. Even though it wasn't even a few steps Mabel still managed to wiggle a hand inside and pull out a skewer laden with what she hoped was fruit. Giving a curious lick, she found it sweet and started munching on it. Fresh fruit was always to be enjoyed.

Dipper's eyebrows shot into his hairline when she placed the basket on the table. Giving a shrug as an answer to his silent question, she pulled another sticky fruit off the stick and devoured it. Whatever this stuff was, it was some of the best food she'd had in awhile! Dipper was more cautious than her and pulled apart the cellophane to see if there was a card. Right on the mark, a thick folded note tumbled out. Barely glancing away from her new dinner, Mabel only spied a embossed set of initials in some kind of curly font. It looked like H.H. Maybe a J?

Whatever. There was fruit with a one-way ticket to her stomach! Choo-choo!

One 'flower' down, she reached into the basket to pull out some kind of fruity rose with a grape center. Before she could even wrap her fingers around it, Dipper snatched the basket away with enough force to send the vase skittering off the table into a chair. Thank goodness for the magic of cellophane.

"Dipper! I was eating that what the heck?!"

There wasn't an answer right off the bat. Instead, the folded card was clutched in a fist and his face was paled enough that the dark circles of his eyes stood out. Quickly concern overcame annoyance and Mabel moved over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Leaning over, she tugged the wrinkled paper from his hand even as he tried to pull it back.

The writing was close and stupidly flamboyant with curves making it almost unreadable. But with enough squinting she made out the signature at the bottom. Only because she had seen it enough time with faded letters and postcards.

_Gideon Gleeful._

"Well-um," there was a thick feeling in her throat as she spoke, "ten years sure did pass fast huh."

* * *

WKDWV QRW D GHHU EUR


	3. Fruit Basket Ya'll

New chapter! Please review and don't forget the code at the bottom!

* * *

Every single piece of fruit had been taken off the skewers and carefully laid out on the surface of the table. The 'petals' had been pulled apart and the skin peeled off to see if anything had been tucked inside the flesh. In the end, the worn table was covered in various fruits and sticky with the drying juices.

There was nothing hidden. No cameras, no devices of any kind. Not even a thorn.

Poison was the next thing to watch out for, and Mabel had to dissuade Dipper from making her drink salt coffee to vomit. Other than a uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, there was no illness or anything affecting her.

It really was just a fruit basket.

Chewing on the sleeve of her sweater, Mabel glanced at her brother who still held the card tightly in his fist. She had yet to read it and while part of her dreaded what it was, it was still something she had to face. It just didn't seem possible that after ten years, and the incident with a giant punching robot, that the little monster would just waltz back into Gravity Falls. The last time the Pines family saw that hairsprayed jerk, he was being shoved forcefully into a cop car. There wasn't anyone here that wanted him.

Spitting out stray wool, she reached out over the fruit for the letter. It was obvious Dipper was reluctant to hand it over, but a gentle nudge made him relent. Leaning back in the chair, the woman smoothed out the heavy cardstock and unfolded it. The writing was cramped, flamboyant, and hard to look at. Much like the author.

Pines Family,

I suppose there is no way to simply drop back into town without creating quite a stir. Especially when it concerns you. I simply want to say: I apologize. I apologize for all the trouble and annoyance I caused to you in my foolish youth. Time has changed me, for the better of course, and I wish to make amends however I can. I understand if you wish for me to cut contact with you, and I will humbly abide by that. The town of Gravity Falls has been a place of deep regrets but it is my hope that I can help it grow to its full potential.

I end this letter by once again offering an olive branch of peace. And to extend my regrets at hearing of your great uncle's passing. Please, let me know if there is anyway I can repay the damage I caused.

Gideon Gleeful

Reading just the first sentence threw Mabel for a loop. Forgiveness? Amends? Guilt?!

This was the opposite of what was expected from the pint-sized hellraiser. Threats of course, maybe even a few terms of endearment mixed in. Instead she re-read the letter to soak up every word just in case there was a hidden meaning lurking between the curls.

Thrice she read it, and in the end there was nothing to suggest Gideon was anything but sincere. Save for the fact that Mabel still had that fresh memory from almost a decade again stuck in her memory. Heck, she had nightmares for a month afterwards!

Tossing the paper aside, she sunk into a chair much like her brother. Brushing away loose strands of hair from her face, Mabel glanced at the array of fruit still laid out. Deciding that since she wasn't dead yet, it must be safe; she snatched up a sliced mango and bit into it. Dipper looked scandalized, but she shot him down with a stern look.

"I don't care who sent it. It's food and I haven't had anything that isn't additive for weeks. Also, touch any of those blueberries and I'll bite your hand off."

The laugh from her brother helped the heavy weight fade away as they both started feasting on the wrecked fruit basket. Gideon was enough trouble as a child, heaven knows how bad he was now, even if he was singing a different tune. Tomorrow they would have to look into more of this mess.

That was tomorrow though, tonight was now.

* * *

As the night crawled along, Mabel's sleep was crammed full of shifting dreams featuring peaches with perfect hair trying to crawl under her skin. There was also something about a hippo with birthday candles for teeth. That last dream was actually quite nice!

Kicking back her tie-dyed sheets, she made herself pull up and somehow stand from the bed. Both legs felt like half-cooked noodles and the arms fared worse from the twisted position she had worked herself into. Scrunching up fingers in her bushy hair, Mabel stumbled out of the bedroom to work on making some coffee. As usual, Dipper would still be asleep until the sun finally rose. One would think Grunkle Stan would have shoved some 'early-rising' habits into him. Bluh bluh.

The coffee was ready to go when the woman finally made her way sleepily into the kitchen. Just a push of a button, with an extra smack to the top to get it going, and she was able to slink to the floor and wait. Rubbing the crusty bits from her eyes, she caught sight of the ornate vase from last night peeking from the trash.

What was Gideon even thinking coming back here? No one in this town even cared a speck for him. Plus, what 'good' could he even do? It was doubtful anyone would pay to see an adult prance around and claim to see the future. Most people could see that for free in most major cities anyways. Hopefully history would repeat itself and the little rat would be chased off again.

Smiling despite the cruel thought, Mabel breathed in the aroma of cheap coffee brewing. When summer came around life would be rushed as tourists flooded into the town for the cheap living and good fishing. Along with the 'attraction' of mysteries and animal parts tacked together in whatever the twins could create at the last minute. Those always seemed to do better than the thought-out creations. Their grunkle really did know how to work the public. Better to focus on the future months instead of the present.

Especially the growing amount of cash in their savings account. Within a few months, hopefully on the tail end of summer, the twins could afford to head down to the coast and snag a boat rental for cheap. Then, they could finally meet up with Mermando again.

Letters in bottles had been switched between the family and the merman over the summers, but the idea of seeing him in the scales again was tremendous! Just the thought of it made her giggle. Propping her feet on the counter, Mabel stared at the popcorn ceiling with a dreamy smile on her lips. So what if the past came back to haunt them, what mattered was the future!

There was a beep as the coffee finished but it wasn't enough for her to get up from the floor. The cold of the tiles seeped through the thin camisole, and the first rays of sunlight that peeked through the window made her legs look golden. Letting the corners of her vision fuzz over, Mabel stretched out her toes and stirred up the dust motes that hovered around. So much was coming together, and, finally, it seemed like the two of them were getting on level with their lives.

Letting out a content sigh, her eyes fluttered to a close. She had lain almost perfectly still until the heavy footfalls of Dipper announced his arrival. Without looking she could track his movement as he rummaged up two cracked cups and the large container of sugar. There was the suction noise of the fridge closing and placement of milk and leftover beans on the counter. And a rough tweak of her toe that left Mabel laughing and twisting her body to sit up.

"Up you go lazy bones," he teased as she pulled herself standing, "and make some toast would ya?"

Blowing him a wet raspberry in response, she still pulled the toaster down and plugged it in. Whipping two pieces of bread from the loaf, the twin flipped them into the toaster. Soon as the lever was pushed down, he slid the sugar-and-cream laden coffee over to her. Taking a deep draught, Mabel chewed on the sugar crystals that had yet to dissolve. Sweet as usual. A perfect match for her.

Dipper on the other hand liked to be 'manly' and suffer through black coffee. Side-eying him as she sipped at her own and grinned at the disgusted expression he made. For a few minutes there was only the sound of slurping while a few birds exchanging greetings on the roof.

Finally, the silence was broken by the toast popping up. As if on cue, Dipper let out a sigh, and Mabel knew what was coming. It was needed to be discussed even if she was dreading it.

"We gotta see what's going on with Gleeful. He has to be planning something."Twirling the last dregs of coffee over the sugar coating the cup, she nodded. "I'm thinking," he explained, brows furrowing, "we should stake out his old house. Dude most likely lives there again. We can take the truck and I dunno..."

He trailed off, and she picked it right back up, "keep tabs on him!"

Placing the cup down, he held up his palm. The sound of their high-five filled the room. Along with the pained hiss from Dipper only seconds later as he cradled his stinging hand.

It shouldn't be forgotten that Mabel high-fived hard.

* * *

Stakeouts required carefully planning, a good timeframe, equipment, and plenty of super-salty snacks to crunch down on. The Mystery Shack's truck was perfect for the job, or at least the only thing they could get short-notice. Even though the paintjob featured numerous question marks and lumpy yarn balls it shouldn't be too suspicious with some plastic covering the store's name.

The first place to check out was the old Gleeful residence. After the whole jail-incident, it had been emptied and set up for sale. For a few summers Grunkle Stan would always pause and give a good hearty laugh at the empty building. Ten years later there still hadn't been a buyer, and the place was starting to fall apart. Dipper cruised up across the street and parked the truck just a few dozen feet away from the driveway. Just enough distance that they could watch and hopefully peel out in a split second if anyone got a bit too close. Anyone meaning Gideon.

Mabel nudged her brother aside as she leaned across the console to look out the driver side window. Shoving some circus peanuts in her mouth, she crunched them thoughtfully as she observed their target. It has definitely been bought judging from the 'for sale' sign. There was also a rather slick powder blue sports car in the driveway. Very flashy and the twins glanced at each other with knowing looks. There was little doubt that it wasn't Gleeful as the owner.

"Dude went to jail, how did he manage to purchase that?" questioned Dipper with a loose gesture, "Last time I checked we couldn't afford a new golf cart."

"Lottery?"

Groaning, Dipper dug in the potato chip bag, "Would be his luck wouldn't it?"

Rolling her eyes at her brother's disdain, she went back to watching the house. Suddenly, their short wait proved fertile. The front door, which looked freshly re-painted, opened, and out stepped a tall slender figure in a tightly-pressed suit. The man, or what looked male, placed a wide-brimmed sun hat atop his balding head and held aloft a wicked pair of lawn clippers. Mabel felt Dipper beside her gulp nervously.

"Is-is that him?", she hissed under her breath, "did he replace his body or something?"

Chasing the chips with a swig of soda, her brother narrowed his eyes, "Puberty?"

"If that's puberty they why aren't I a runway model? Or you at least sporting some body hair?"

That earned her a jab in the ribs and they bother muffled their laughs. Going back to the strange man, they watched as he carefully went along trimming the overgrown hedges that framed the porch and fence. He moved with very precise movements and a stiff step, very unlike the hectic and loose flailing of the false psychic. It was almost impossible that they were the same person even with drastic growing. The added fact was that this man was almost bald. Gideon would have donned a wig before accepting that.

It wasn't him.

Huffing to himself, Dipper leaned back in his seat and let Mabel clamber over his legs. This was certainly something that wasn't planned. It wasn't either of the parents nor was it Gideon. Someone else maybe that moved into the neighborhood? Maybe the entire letter had been a prank! That could really explain this entire mess and here they were just loafing in a truck stalking some poor man.

Before he could call the entire thing off, Mabel decided to take things into her own hands and wrenched open the door. Slipping over her brother, she started off at a quick trot towards the house despite the stutterings behind her. There wasn't time in the day to waste on this mess and by golly she was Mabel Pines, and nothing on earth could shake her.

There was the slam of the truck door and her brother soon huffed beside her. Similar to her determined stride, he adjusted the worn hat upon his head, and, together, they faced whatever was occupying that house. That is to say, talk to the odd man trimming the bushes.

He didn't even look up at them as they approached, and an awkward silence just filled the gap of time as the twins stood by the fence. The man just kept... trimming the hedges evenly, and, even when Mabel waved a hand before him, there wasn't any response. It was unsettling; however, nothing was too odd for Gravity Falls. Twisting her mouth up, Mabel finally took the lead and entered the yard boldly, Dipper following much more cautiously.

"Howdy neighbor!", she greeted with the patented Mabel Welcome smile, "Noticed you're new around here and thought to say hello!"

The only noise from him was the snip of another dead twig being cut.

Not one to be discouraged, she kept on.

"So! My name is Mabel Pines, and this is my brother, Dipper!"

After an 'encouraging' elbow jab, her twin muttered out what could pass as a greeting. There wasn't anymore greenery trimming, but the old man still neglected to even look at them. The woman regarded him with narrowed eyes. Blind? Deaf? Both?! It didn't seem like it but... only one way to try.

"Anyways, it was really nice to meet you," she cheerfully exclaimed as she reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder, "mind telling us your na-WOAH!"

The request for identity was cut off when Mabel's fingers brushed against his coat. Before they could say 'weed whacker,' the stranger had Mabel's hand in a grib, and his body was twisted nearly in a half-circle! Dipper quickly protested and tried to shove her behind him. The grip thankfully wasn't strong and there was barely a need to use any strength. Instead, the male stood up and towered over them in the noon sun. Close up they could see his eyes had this odd depth to them and it was almost possible to see flecks of light twisting around in them. The Pines both started to back up slowly, as if sudden movement would startle him into attacking. The feeling of deja-vu swept over them from years before. Only at least this threat couldn't fly.

"Cadbury!"

The voice had come from the house and there was the sudden slamming of a door. It was a high voice dripping with accent, and it was enough to make both twins whip around. The newcomer seemed to not even notice them as he approached the older man.

"Ya get yerself in that house right now Cadbury. I don't want to see hide nor hair of you out here again! Now get!"

Cadbury, as was the name of the man it seemed, slowly straightened and headed back inside. Even as he walked there was still that strange stiffness in the legs that continued till he was inside and the door was shut. Mabel nudged Dipper and they both started to back away before-

"Oh do forgive him folks, he's still shaken up and-why Pines family! What a nice surprise, I take it ya'll get mah note?"

Gideon beamed up at them and approached with thumbs hooked in belt.

"Of all the people I wanted to see, ya'll on on the top!"

_Oh boy._

* * *

**IXQ IDFW: SODVWLF LV LQDQLPDWH PDWWHU**


	4. Chips and Dip(per)

New chapter! Bit short sorry about that. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! It makes me want to keep writing this. Also, I want to say keep your eyes peeled in future updates. I'm planning on a bit of voting to see where this story goes! As always, code at the bottom.

* * *

There wasn't a flight or fight instinct to bother with. Instead, there was simply the urge to book it the heck out of there before the man said one more word. Backing up, Mabel bumped into her brother's chest and was comforted when his hand gripped her shoulder. It was enough to make her able to face Gideon head on.

For a second it was as if neither of them had grown with how Gleeful looked like he barely reached her shoulders. The round chubby stature was almost childlike still with how un-imposing it was. Even the hair itself was unchanged from the overly-teased pompadour! Did he even age?!

Seemingly sensing their discomfort, Gideon halted his approach with a few feet to spare. The smile gracing his chubby face was much softer than before and calm. A bit like the one from the warehouse roof so long ago.

Mabel felt a shiver run up her spine.

"Now look ya'll,' he started out with hands raised in a peace offering, "I know we've had some bad times. All of them mah fault, I admit it! But, I was honest in mah wish to make peace with this town, and that includes ya'll!" There wasn't even a chance for them to reply before he took a breather and plowed forwards. "I did feel like maybe this was too fast, but I learned that sometimes it's best to just jump in! Judging by ya'll showing up here at mah house I guess maybe we can patch things up?"

He adopted a remorseful look before adding, "it's a shame Stanford passed on before I could apologize directly."

Oh that tore it. Shaking her brother's hand off, Mabel stormed forward till she was right in front of the creep.

"Stan's not dead! He's vacationing for a while!" she shouted, "and secondly, no! We DON'T want your cruddy apologies or anything else! You think you could just, _walk in here and everything will be hunky-dory-mory_?! Because it won't mister!"

Getting bold, she shoved a finger into his yielding chest, and was pleased when he stumbled back.

"Don't you dare contact me, my brother, or even waddle up to the Mystery Shack! Because, darn it all, I will hog-tie you and kick you into the bottomless pit!"

The words rushed out and left her breathing heavily. Eyes locked with his, she finally backed up and turned around with a huff. Storming from the yard, she slammed the fence gate open in her rush to get back to the truck. Behind her she could hear her brother putting in his final say.

"Trust me man, you don't even want to know what I'll do to you. Back off!"

Despite the stutterings behind them as Gideon tried to say something in reply, the twins hurried back to the truck and clambered in. Thankfully, the truck had no trouble and it rumbled to life as soon as the key turned. As they did a u-turn in the empty road, Mabel glanced back to see Gideon simply standing there. It was too far to be sure, but she swore he was smiling.

Putting the situation in the back of her mind, she leaned back in the worn seat. Maybe there could have been a better way to handle this mess. One that didn't have her looking like a raging mongoose taking on a snake. On the other hand, last time she tried to be 'gentle' with Gideon is just made everything so much worse.

Slipping her hand into the chip bag, Mabel crunched on the greasy wafers while watching the scenery fly past. Just as they passed the last rickety shack before the woods, she heard Dipper relax his grip on the wheel.

"You alright Sis?"

Licking the grease from her fingers, Mabel nodded and gave a reassuring answer. Glancing at her brother, she gave him a smile when he flicked his eyes from the road to her. "Dip, I'm fine! Sometimes this junk happens. Like, remember when the diner closed down? I'm way more upset about that than Gideon! Besides, what's he going to do? Bite our ankles?"

The twins erupted in laughter from the joke and the memory it brought forth. Gravel flung underneath the truck as they pulled into the parking lot of home. For almost ten minutes they munched on the rest of the snacks in silence with only shared grins between them. It would have been longer if the familiar ring of the store phone hadn't gone off.

Cursing, Dipper wrestled out of his seatbelt and just about tripped out of the truck in his rush. Rolling her eyes, Mabel started to gather up the loose trash from the floorboards. Shoving the crinkled mess and cans into a bag, she tossed into the dented trash can before entering the shack. Letting her twin conduct business, she set to work tidying up anything that was skewed or even too tidy looking. While she picked the lint off the fiji mermaid, Dipper hung up the phone and gave her a thumbs-up.

"Upper South Hahiro Ladies Knitting Club! They're going to be here in about two hours and it's a bus-load!"

Straightening a loose tooth on the exhibit, she raised her eyebrows and asked, "Age range?"

"Seniors. One kid."

Barely containing her grin, Mabel pulled loose the headband from her hair and shook it out.

"Suit's mine today. Let's wow these grandmas!"

* * *

Grunkle Stan had taken his suit when he had left. Other than the stained wife beater and boxers there wasn't anything else he really wore to begin with. But, ever since they spent the first summer in Gravity Falls, the iconic image of the 'Man of Mystery' himself dressed to the nines had stuck.

So, some online shopping and a tailor left the twins with near replicas of the original black suit. While their bodies weren't all that different, there was still the need for separate suits. Also, Dipper was terrible about washing his clothes and there was no way Mabel was putting on sweaty shirts. Bleh!

Pressed pants, white shirt, and a gleaming belt buckle were the first things to be worn. After that came the smooth lint-free jacket with exactly two buttons done up. Then shined shoes and hair gelled back into a smooth bob. Finally, the eyepatch over the right eye.

The routine was comforting to repeat day in and day out. It all honesty over time it helped Mabel feel closer to her great uncle. There had been pain when he left so suddenly that one summer but taking his place seemed to ease it. No matter what happened, the Mystery Shack was going nowhere and there would always be a guide to show it off.

Checking her reflection one final time, she grabbed the cane from its place by the door. Grabbing the can of spray glue, she applied a fine coating before shaking some loose glitter on the rounded top. The way it left a trail of 'fairy dust' added so much to the image Mabel put together. Finally, a handful of flash powder in the pocket.

There were still fifteen minutes to go before the bus showed up, but that still left enough time to get everything sorted. Tucking the cane under her arm, Mabel made her way into the main shop. Dip had already of course started tidying up the cheap postcards and painted rocks that littered the walls. This left the small, but still stocked, array of yarn and yarn products. Course, that was Mabel's area to deal with no matter who was wearing the suit. Tongue in cheek, she whisked around skeins into their color-coded sections which were then divided again into weights. 'Were-Shark Fang' needles straightened and given a quick spit polish to make them shine and lastly the bedazzler re-filled and primed for action. There was the question of whether or not to apply them to her face, but, after last time, it didn't seem worth it. Metal clasps were a pain to dig out of skin!

Everything was perfect. Just in time too!

A rickety bus had just pulled into the parking area and already she could see a sizable group unloading. Giving a wink to Dipper, she smoothed her hair and headed for the door. Timing was everything and she waited till everyone was off the bus. There were plenty of smiles which meant a crowd willing to spend money. Even the little boy that toddled behind his grandmother seemed to be in a good mood.

_Show time._

Gathering the powder, Mabel cracked open the door and cast it down. Years of practice had made it easy for her to wretch open the door and close it before the powder could settle. Opening her arms wide, she cast the crowd a sparkling smile. Literally since she added glitter to her toothpaste.

"Welcome to the Mystery & Yarn Shack folks!"

* * *

**SHUIHFWLRQ QHYHU ODVWV; QHLWKHU GRHV KDSSLQHVV**


	5. Scalloped Soos

New Chapter! Please read and review. I want to thank everyone who has favorited/watched/reviewed/enjoyed this story! I hope to keep up a posting schedule of one chapter per week. As always, chiper down at the bottom. Cheers!

* * *

The bus group had been a blessing for sure after the twins counted up the profits from the tour. Not only did Mabel sell a few dozen skeins of yarn but there had even been commissions ordered from her! Even that ugly mock Jersey-Devil had been sold for quite a pretty penny! Go figure on kids liking hacked up animals stapled together.

The twins huddled behind the counter as they counted out today's loot. After the cost of the day was cut out there was more than enough to put into the 'Beach Visit Hoopla Savings' that was tucked away in the bank. Before, they had followed Stan's example and hid a bag of cash in the hidden safe, yet a string of robberies, including the Mystery Shack, cut that in half quickly. The cash was still there but like heck if they were risking all that hard work again!

Even if they got some fancy new security system.

Placing the last wrinkled twenty in the pile, Dipper leaned back against the counter and snagged a soda from the pack stored behind them.

"You know, I think we should celebrate," he spoke as he opened the fruit flavored pop.

Cracking her back, Mabel ruffled up her stiff hair and chuckled. "Celebrate? You mean we can eat actual food tonight?"

Elbowing his sister, he explained, "I mean we should go out to eat! Call up Soos and get him out of the house for a bit. Heck, maybe even buy dessert. I think we deserve it."

Standing up from the floor, the woman shrugged off her jacket and moved around the counter. The ache in her feet and back were all for Dipper's suggestion and the idea of fresh food that hadn't seen a freezer yet was tempting. Lastly, it had been almost a few weeks since they saw Soos! Tossing the jacket in an empty chair, she grinned back at her brother as he stood.

"You know what? That sounds fantastic! What restaurant?"

Slurping back the soda, Dipper swallowed, "Pizza? Heck, with the money from today we can afford to go to that ritzy place near the library! You know, the one where they give you two forks and sneer at you as you pick the wrong one?"

His face contorted into a comical frown causing Mabel to snort as she nodded. "Bro, that sounds just dazzling dandy. Maybe I can even wear my fancy sweater! Gosh I hope it's clean..."

Trailing off mid-sentence, she was off into the back to dig for the sweater leaving Dipper to just sip at his soda and dial Soos' number. Through her open door she could hear one-half of the muffled conversation. Soos really had been hard at work caring for his grandmother in her old age. Even though he was legally the owner of the shack, it was unfair that the man was hardly available to work at his favorite place. But, unless they won the lottery, there wasn't any chance that was going to change anytime soon. It wasn't too bad in the long run; the twins were able to make ends meet enough and handle the workload. Seeing the older man was going to be a treat for all three of them.

Digging through the overstocked sweater drawer, Mabel managed to find her 'fancy' sweater with only a bit of difficulty. The cashmere slid like silk over her fingers and the rich blue still seemed to have a sheen to it. Even the glittery cursive that spelled _'oh-la-la'_ still gleamed beautifully. It was one of the best sweaters she had ever made but by golly if she wasn't in love with it! If possible, she would most likely have married it had the law not been so strict. Woodpeckers and humans only, sadly.

There wasn't much occasion to wear it lately with money being so tight during the past few years. Slipping out of the stiff fabric of the white shirt, Mabel had to hold back a sigh of relief as she pulled the sweater over her head. The pants would work for this outfit along with the still gleaming shoes. Grabbing a brush from the vanity, she worked it through her short brunette hair to get out the gel from earlier. The hair was starting to brush against her shoulders now and Mabel wondered if she should keep it trimmed. It was easier to manage and less likely to catch aflame from demon fire this length. It was just a bummer that there was less ways to style it.

Shaking out the now-loose hair, the final step was just a swipe of lip gloss and she was ready. Giving a final check-over in the cracked mirror, Mabel flashed a grin at her reflection.

It didn't matter what happened or who. Right now, she had a dinner to chow down on and a mermaid hottie to visit in a few months.

* * *

Tourist season was not yet here, so the restaurant only had a sprinkling of locals dining tonight. Along with less crowds, the regular prices for dinner weren't something that made you choke on your sparkling spring water either. The twins arrived first and snagged a booth hidden away in a corner. It wasn't long after ordering drinks that Soos arrived.

Mabel gave him a firm hug before he sat down across from them. He was looking healthier than last time; his abuelita must've gotten over her cold. Heck, he even switched into a polo shirt and there wasn't even a cap on his balding head. Seeing her dear friend looking happy pulled a weight off Mabel's shoulders. Soos was one of the last things they had in Gravity Falls after all.

Drinks arrived and conversation was started up.

"Aw dudes, you wouldn't believe it! So, I was trying to nuke this corn dog right? Man it was perfect and everything! Only when I bit inside it-there was no dog! That was enough to just ruin my night", Soos finished off by giving an overly dramatic sigh.

Rolling his eyes and smiling, Dipper reached over and patted his hand. "Once I bit into a cheese stick that had no cheese. It's rough buddy I know."

Twittering in her soda, Mabel leaned back against the plush booth backing and asked, "So! Any news back from that retirement village?"

"Yeah, just came in yesterday. They went and raised their prices again hambone, can you believe it? It seemed like I could finally afford and place and BAM! They pull it out from under me. Leeches I tell you."

"Well, summer's coming up quickly," Dipper started to suggest, "no doubt the shack's going to be bursting with business! Even with bills taken out maybe there will be enough for a deposit? Heck, we would love to have you working back with us!"

There was a fond grin on the man's face as he regarded the both of them before replying. "Shoot you know I would be over the moon! I mean gosh, I wanted nothing more than to follow in Stan's footsteps you know? Not that I don't love my abuelita, I just want to give her the best I can afford. Which... isn't too much right now."

An uncomfortable silence passed over the table and was thankfully broken quickly with the arrival of appetisers and not too long after they placed the order, sizzling plates of entrees. Mabel was considering it to be one of the best meals she'd ever ate halfway through. Considering that for the past month or so the Pines family hadn't really ate anything fresh, it wasn't saying much.

Conversation flowed much easier after food had been added. There was talk of odd tourists hanging about the shack and the strange shadows that seemed to flicker about at night. Dipper quickly took over the talk and directed it towards his search in the swamp. Unlike Mabel, Soos was of course enthralled by even the smallest details like the odd hairs found. Unsurprisingly, Dipper left out the part with the deer prints. Giving him a teasing nudge under the table, she tuned out the conversation to eat.

It was oysters and scallops just dripping with seasoned butter. For most of her life, she didn't have interested in seafood till well... a few letters encouraged her to try some. Turns out just because fish sticks were gross didn't mean that a fresh flounder didn't taste divine! The woman was looking forward to tasting much more seafood in the next months.

Tuning in for a moment to the conversation, she heard Dipper convincing Soos to join him with tramping through the swamp on Sunday. Making a mental note to get the water hose ready when they came back, she slid back into her own thoughts easily.

Sunday would have the shack closed. There wasn't much cleaning to be done at least. Mainly, there were a few exhibits starting to fall apart that needed to be replaced. There was still that goat skull hanging in the back room that could get a horn attached. Maybe some glitter to bring out the _-magic-_. Bam, unicorn.

Perhaps she could drag Dipper away from his quest to fetch something fancy to hang up. Like that fruit with the face from last time. Other than the pained moaning it worked out pretty great!

The talk changed subjects and before she could think more on the subject Mabel was drawn in again. Nothing overly large. Just chit-chat about town news and how the shack's security system was fixed from last week's mishap. Later, they would text the new password to Soos.

Mabel knew Soos wanted to say something about Gideon. It was danced around and she admired his ability to not blurt it out like usual. Right now though, it wasn't something she wanted to discuss. Why ruin a great dinner?

They stayed for too long and when the waiter started giving them dirty looks the twins paid the bill. Waving bye to Soos as he drove off in his dingy pick-up, they headed home themselves.

Rubbing her full stomach, Mabel watched the scenery whip by in a blur. The heaviness of sleep started to weigh down on her and for a moment everything seemed perfect.

* * *

**L ZRQGHU KRZ PHUPDQ WDVWHV; PDBEH JLGHRQ NQRZV**


	6. Honesty and Modesty?

Sorry about the wait! Here's a fresh new chapter for you! Don't forget the hidden code at the bottom!

* * *

A week later Mabel found herself with a mouth full of pins. They pricked gently at the soft surface of her gums and quite a few seemed to teeter across her back teeth. Steadying the cracked coyote skull on the table, she carefully inserted one of the pins to keep the frayed fabric in radio sung a warbling tone behind her and filled the back room with white noise as she worked.

Only a few days ago Dipper had discovered a curious object in his swamp romps. It had the texture of smoothed stone but the shape was almost perfectly round. There were light circular grooves in the mottled surface and the weight was too little for stone. It was Dipper who pointed out after cleaning and investigation that is resembled some type of eye.

So, why not glue it to something?

Sliding another pin from her mouth, Mabel gently hammered it into the bone. The skull was cheap as dirt considering its condition. There was also that hideous paisley fabric that she had found stuffed in the floorboards. Together the two items really worked well together. Plus, the fabric had that odd red stain she could pass off as blood! With the fabric stretched taut over the skull, she sliced a small opening in the material and layered glue over the 'eye'. Giving a push and a whispered prayer, and voilá! One ugly as heck skull with a missing eye. Not really supernatural, but... it could maybe get a buyer with tacky taste.

Spitting out the rest of the pins, she started to clean up the dried glue and glitter from the table. Behind her the radio switched back to the news and cut out the music. The voice was only a droning noise for her till a word dragged her into focus. Jerking up, she moved over to the radio and turned the volume up.

'-yes indeedy folks! It seems that our dear old diner might open again, though personally I'm not sure about the situation. Gleeful buying out a business? Now, if you ask me-'

With a pop, the radio was silent and Mabel stood there silently. Her hands were fisted up in the hem of her sweater and slowly she uncurled them. Well, Gideon was back already. That wasn't new and both Dipper and her had already taken care of that. But, buying property?

A cold stone settled in her stomach as she tried to work out the reasoning. There wasn't any purpose to buying out a shoddy diner was there? Unless... he was being honest in his letter. Trying to pay back for his misdeeds.

Letting out a breath, Mabel sat down in her work chair and pondered over this news. Dipper would surely start listing schemes and plots that Gideon was sure to have. Heck, years ago Mabel would have tossed in her own guesses!

That was years ago, a decade in fact. While she wasn't going to put blind faith in Gleeful's reform, perhaps she could just... wait? Find out more?

A sudden headache made her rub her temples and rest on the table surface. Fixing her gaze to the 'eye' she questioned,

"What do you think I should do? Can't exactly cart him off to juvie anymore…"

Mabel was given no answers to her questions. The skull simply laid tilted to one side as drops of glue oozed from its new eye. Wiping them gently away with a tissue, she started to clean up after herself as a distraction. Was it normal to feel this way? So nervous and flighty whenever she heard that stupid name?

Well, she was far from 'normal' anyways. So what if she felt this way. It sure didn't mean cowering in fear! It meant just being safe! Like how a grappling hook should be carried always. Which… she hadn't really done since two summers ago. Where was it anyways?

Pursing her lips, Mabel moved over to the closet and opened the shoddy door. The best thing about Stan's old room was the great closet space it offered. Heck, she could hid a few dead bodies in here! If… she ever had that reason. Which she didn't. Ever.

Nosing the junk around with her foot, she shuffled through the mess in search for that familiar gleam of metal. There was no luck in finding it; instead she only found a necklace made out of old movie buttons. Slipping it on, she backed out of the closet and closed the door.

Well shucks.

* * *

Mabel was balanced on one of the shack's roof beams when her brother arrived him.

"Wipe your feet," she shouted out automatically as she scooted over the peeling wood. Next time, wear thicker panties. Ow.

Leaving his muck-covered boots outside, her twin watched her maneuver herself across the beam and down a sturdy bookshelf. Wiping herself off, she gave him a bright smile and careless shrug.

"What the heck were you doing up there?", he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Trying to find my old grappling gun! I looked in the closet, your closet," she ignored the indigent look he gave her, "the kitchen, both bathrooms, ugh! I've looked everywhere!"

"You took it home Mabel. Remember? Mom even threw a fit!"

Before the memory even came back she had already smacked her face. D'oh! No wonder she couldn't find it! So much for getting things done today!

An arm was placed around her shoulders as Dipper guided her towards the kitchen so they could prepare dinner and look over his finds for the day. Once at the table, Mabel snatched his rusack from him and emptied it. While she prodded over the junk, Dipper got to work warming up some leftover casserole Soos had made. It was edible this time at least.

There were various owl pellets that contained a few intact skulls and bones. Enough to make a decent necklace maybe? Or perhaps she could use the others they'd collected to make a new creature. That was a decision for later anyways. Wiping off the table from the dried flakes of bird vomit, she peered closer at a stick of smoothed wood. At the end was a bulbous knob with a few seeds rattling inside. Good enough to maybe make a witch wand?

Together they examined the items over dinner. When that was done, Dipper immediately launched into his findings for the day. There had been some odd hairs found that seemed to be a stunning shade of blonde in a few berry patches. Unless bears had started to 'highlight' their fur, it could be from something. The deer had started to get more aggressive towards people, and it seemed like their teeth had started to deform into points? Not that he had gotten a close look when one tree'd him. Hopefully when hunting season came around he could find some samples.

She noticed he neglected to say anything about the swamp. Most likely there hadn't been any worthwhile finds for whatever he was hunting for. He had suggested staying out all night but Mabel quickly shot that down. The swamps were known for stranding hikers and sucking them down.

Though she didn't want to bring up the subject of Gideon again, they had run out of conversation, and the food was only half-gone. Besides, it had to be said. Pushing around a chunk of ham, Mabel took a deep breath and let it out.

"Gleeful bought out the old diner. Said he's gonna open it again and it's all over the radio." The stab that Dipper gave his pork was enough to gauge his mood. Annoyed. "Little jerk was honest then about that part. Man, I really liked that place too. Heck, who knows what they'll serve? A mashed potato plate shaped into his head?" The twins both burst out into laughter and the image. The rest of dinner was spent discussing various foods that could be shaped into heads. The top of the list was old sticky rice. And butter.

In another room, the skull had dried and its cover of cheap fabric secure. It would be ready for showing tomorrow. As the shack fell silent, the lone eye struggled to rotate in its socket.

* * *

**'HBH' VHH BRX! DKDKD!**


End file.
